When Jess Met Santana
by IReallyLoveSantana
Summary: Santana and her friends go to New York for a trip on their senior year.  But when Santana meets a troubled 14 year old, she'll do anything to help her.  If only she knew that she would be the one needing saving.  CONTAINS GRAPHIC RAPE AND SEX SCENES. R&R
1. Chapter 1

New York. She couldn't believe that she was here, again. But at least this time it wasn't for glee this time. Santana's parents had paid for a senior trip for her, Brittany, Quinn, and they had even brought Rachel. Mostly because the dwarf knew exactly what sights to see and where they were located.

Santana had offered to go out and pick up a few pizzas from some Italian restaurant Rachel had blathered about. Of course, they didn't deliver.

Nearing the restaurant, Santana began to hear singing and the strumming of an acoustic guitar. She came across a small crowd and cut her way through to the front. A street performer stood there, strumming her guitar and singing in a voice that Rachel Berry probably would have scoffed and said wasn't too great. Because she was jealous.

Tossing a five dollar bill in the open guitar case, Santana couldn't help but wish that their Glee club had that singer last year at Nationals. Maybe they would have won, despite "The Kiss".

Santana finally reached her destination and placed her order for the pizzas. By the time they were ready and paid for, the sun had gone down, and the traffic on the street outside had thinned into almost nothing. Carrying the warm boxes of New York's supposed "best pizza", Santana began the walk back to the hotel.

Walking past an alley, Santana was surprised to hear a low, male groan coming from the back of it. What the hell? Being Santana, she decided to investigate.

The Latina couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was it a rape, or prostitution? Either way, the girl getting lifted up and getting her legs straddled around the sleazy man looked far too young. Closing the distance between her and the sex scene before her, Santana put a hand on the man's leather jacket and pulled him off of the girl.

"Get out of here, you ugly ass scum." Santana said coldly. The man looked at her in surprise and then started to leave. The other girl called after him. "Aren't you going to pay me, dick?"

"Forget it ho. I wouldn't have paid you even if we had finished." The man said over her shoulder and walked out of the alley.

"Thanks a lot." The young girl turned and snarled at Santana. The Latina was taken aback. Hadn't she just helped her?

"Aren't you a little young to be a hooker?" Santana said, arching a cleanly plucked eyebrow. "Why do you care? I can do what ever I want, I'm 18." She replied, fixing the short leather skirt and red tank top.

"Please, you're like 14. It shows." Santana said sarcastically, skimming her fingers over the girl's taunt jaw line. Suddenly, she realized that this was the street performer.

"You, you're the girl from the street, you were singing." Santana said aloud, trying to focus on her face in the dim light. "Yeah, so?" The younger of the two asked skeptically. "Well, why are you doing this?" Santana asked.

"Singing on the street doesn't really pay the bills. I don't really have any other choice." The girl said bitterly. Santana felt a pang of pity for her, but then she realized that this really wasn't her business.

"Well, take one of these." Santana said, thrusting a pizza into her hands. The girl looked taken surprised. "Are you sure?" She asked, looking from the box, up to Santana. "Yeah sure. Sorry about scaring away your….customer." The Latina apologized and then began to leave.

For some reason, the younger girl stayed on Santana's mind the entire walk home. Arriving at the hotel, Santana was glad to arrive back to her room. She opened the door and was mobbed by her three roommates.

"What took you so long? We were about to eat Rachel we were so hungry." Quinn said, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite out of this. The cheese stretched out between the slice and her mouth. Brittany giggled as her pizza did the same thing.

"I ran into a street singer. She was good too; we could have used her last year." Santana decided not to tell the others about the second part of the story. Rachel looked at her for a moment. "Not better than me though, right?" The short Jewish girl asked, frowning a bit.

"Maybe. And maybe you should go find her and send her to a crack house." Santana said sarcastically. Rachel's eyebrows scrunched even more together and she angrily took another bite of her pizza. "Maybe I will." She muttered, chewing and glaring at Santana.

Rolling her eyes, Santana picked up another slice and wolfed it down. She was incredibly hungry after her long venture in New York.

After eating a huge amount of pizza, all four of the girls climbed into bed and shut off the lights. They had a huge day tomorrow; they were going to go see Wicked. Yes, it was back on Broadway!

Jess got back to the cheap motel and opened her room door. The wallpaper was peeling and half of the light bulbs were burnt out. She jumped when she saw who was standing in the room. It was Roy, her pimp. "How much did you make tonight?" He demanded, his face dark red.

"T-200." Jess stuttered out. It would have been 400, but thanks to that Latina girl, she was out half of it. "Stupid whore. No one wants to fuck you." He spat out, punching her across the cheek. Jess cried out and brought a hand up to the injured area.

"A girl scared away a customer, while I was working with him. But I think she might come back. Maybe you could….use her." Jess quickly said these words, not really realizing what they would mean.

Roy noticed the pizza in her hand and snatched it from her. "You don't earn, you don't eat." He said coldly, walking out the door and locking it.

_**Hey guys, I got this idea today. Tell me if you think I should continue this. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jess woke up the next morning and felt her cheek. It was tender, and she winced as she touched it. Getting up, she went to the small bathroom and wasn't surprised to see a giant bruise across her upper cheek and eye. With no time to put on makeup, Jess grabbed her guitar and hurried out onto the street.

Setting up in her usual spot, Jess opened her guitar case, set it up in front of her, and began to strum.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

Starting into the familiar Taylor Swift song, Jess soon attracted a crowd. Maybe it was the dark bruise on her face, but people seemed to be even more interested in her singing today. Money kept being tossed into her guitar case, and Jess nodded and smiled at each contributor.

Finishing her first couple of songs, Jess's stomach grumbled. She remembered that she hadn't eaten in twenty hours. Gathering the money from her case and stuffing it into her ripped jeans' pockets, Jess put her guitar gently into the case and latched it. She lifted it up and began towards a small café she visited sometimes.

The café smelled of coffee and muffins and was surprisingly empty. Walking up to the counter, Jess made her order, a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee, and went to sit down at one of the booths, which was right next to the open window.

Staring out into the busying streets, Jess spotted a group of girls walking straight towards the cafe. Oh shit, it was that girl from last night. Quickly hiding her face behind a cupped hand, Jess's leg began bouncing up and down nervously. The four girls entered the café.

"Oh my God, it smells amazing in here." Quinn said, inhaling the sweet morning aroma. The other three nodded in agreement and went up to place her order. The cashier was just bringing a warm muffin on a plate and a Styrofoam cup of coffee over to the counter. Looking down onto the cup, he called out. "Jess, your order is ready."

Sighing angrily, Jess removed her hand from her face and walked up to the counter. She had to go right beside the four girls to get her breakfast, of course.

"Hey, you're the girl from last night." Santana said, recognizing the younger girl. The girl looked at her, nodded, and looked back down. She pulled out a few bills and handed them to the cashier. "Keep the change." She mumbled, shuffling back to her seat.

Santana's eyes widened as she noticed the large bruise across Jess's cheek. She absentmindedly placed her order and then went to sit in a booth a few places away from Jess.

Jess could feel Santana's eyes on her. Looking up, she found that not only was Santana staring, but also a short girl with a large nose. "Do you guys have a staring problem?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Both of the girls looked surprised and then the two blondes turned around.

"Uh, I was just telling them what a good voice you have." Santana said quickly. She looked over quizzically over at Rachel. Why was she staring?

"Yeah, why don't you show us what a _great _voice you have." Rachel said, somewhat sarcastically. The youngest one in the café raised her eyebrows and then nodded. "Whatever." She replied, getting out of the booth and opening her guitar case. She pulled the strap on over her head and reached into her pocket. She retrieved her pick and looked up at the four girls. "Well, what do you want me to sing?" She asked, looking at each of their faces.

"I don't care. Just sing something." Rachel said irritably. She had no time for wannabe stars that Santana meets on the streets.

Jess frowned at Rachel and then began strumming.

_I'm going away for awhile_

_But I'll be back, don't try to follow me._

_Cause I'll be back as soon as possible._

Jess smiled when she saw all of the girls' jaws drop. She sang her way through the song and finished, putting a palm on the guitar strings.

"Can I finish my breakfast now?" Jess said, putting the guitar back in the case. Now she was behind on schedule. Great. The four girl's nodded, still surprised at the beautiful voice that came out of her mouth.

Jess finished her coffee and muffin and then threw her cup and plate into the trash. She grabbed her guitar and headed out the door. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Whirling around, Jess shrugged the hand off as quickly as she could and felt chills run down her spine. "Can I _help _you?" She snapped, glaring at Santana.

"What happened to your face?" She asked, noticing how dark the fresh bruise was. "Are you familiar with how prostitution works? Pimps aren't really like your daddy. They don't care about you, they just want money." Jess said harshly, walking quickly down the street. To her relief, Santana followed her.

Jess picked up her pace and started towards her motel. The Latina was still following her. "There are tons of shelters in New York, I'm sure you could find one." She called after her, sprinting a few yards to catch up with her.

"I have shelter, its right here." Jess said, entering the hotel. Santana hurried after her and entered her room. "Now Roy." She said loudly and watched as her pimp ran out from behind the door and grabbed Santana. He put a cloth filled with chloroform over her nose and soon the struggling 17 year old fell limp in his arms. "You did well." He said, letting Santana's body fall to the floor.

"Yeah, thanks." Jess mumbled. She did feel bad for tricking the girl. It had seemed like she almost wanted to help her, even though she didn't know her. "Well, you can't go back out tonight, incase anyone saw her with you. Keep an eye on her and let me know when she wakes up." He ordered, locking the door behind him.

Jess lifted the Latina's body and set it on her bed. The older of the two's face was still worried, even though she was unconscious. Situating the blankets over her, Jess went and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She turned on the TV and changed the channel to the news station. It wouldn't be long until the girl's face appeared in newspapers and on the TV.

_**Hey guys, thanks for the story alerts and stuff. Please leave some reviews, and have a great holiday!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jess turned from the TV when she heard a soft groan. The Latina on the bed moaned again and rolled over a bit. Jess got up from her seat quickly and started knocking loudly on the door. "Roy! Roy, she's waking up!" She shouted through the door. Hearing the loud click of the door being unlocked, Jess backed away from it and looked onto the bed again. The girl's eyes were fluttering open.

Roy stepped into the room and then straight over to the bed. Jess heard a few metallic clicks, and then as he stepped back, she saw that he had handcuffed the girl's hands to the bedposts. "Roy, this soon?" Jess asked worriedly.

Roy turned from his newest "employee" to Jess. "Of course I am. And you're staying in the room. Give her some tips or whatever you do to help the newbies." He said, turning back around to the bed.

Seeing that the girl had been watching him, Roy stepped closer to her. "What's your name?" He demanded. "S-Santana. And who the fuck are you?" The Latina spat out. Jess sighed and looked up at the ceiling as Roy landed a powerful blow to her cheek. "First lesson. You don't talk that way, to me anyway. I don't like to get bruises all over my girls, but as you can see, I'll do what's necessary to keep them inline." Roy said, gesturing to the large bruise on Jess's face.

"Please, help me." Santana begged, turning her head to look at Jess. "She's not going to help you." Roy taunted her, pulling Santana's shirt up over her head. "Get the fuck off of me." Santana squirmed under Roy, who had worked his way down to her pants. As he pulled them off, Roy crawled over her and straddled her. Tears had begun to fall from the Latina's face.

Roy stood up from his position on Santana and walked over to Jess. "Show her how to take someone's boxers off. But use her as the example." He said, pushing her down onto Santana. Jess went down for Santana's panties; put was slapped in the back of the head by Roy.

"Take your damn clothes off. How am I supposed to get it up when you ain't naked?" He said, pulling her shirt off of her head. "You can keep your underwear on if you want." Roy said, holding onto Jess's arm as she quickly got out of her jeans. She made her way back onto the bed.

Santana struggled against the chains and tried to kick at Jess. Jess turned back at Roy and he handed her two more pairs of handcuffs. She quickly snapped them onto Santana's ankles and then the bedposts. She crawled back over the Latina and lightly took the top of her panties in her teeth. Jess pulled them off with the effortless skill of an experienced hooker.

Sobbing out, Santana finally released all of the fear into one pitiful howl of misery when Jess got off of her and turned to Roy. Without saying a word, she unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. She pulled his boxers off the same way she had pulled Santana's panties off and then started stroking his member. When that wasn't enough to get him hard, he slapped her across the face. The moment she cried out in pain, he got an instant erection. Roy smiled and stroked a hand through Jess's hair before resuming his work with Santana.

Crawling over the terrified Latina, Roy thrust into her powerfully and relished in her cry of pain and surprise. Pulling out slowly, he thrust into her even harder, and slapped her roughly across the face. Roy began squeezing her breasts roughly and sucking, even biting down onto her nipples. Santana cried out even louder, only arousing him more.

Jess watched as Roy had his way with the hysterical Latina. It got to the point where it was practically pitiful to watch. Stepping closer to the bed, Jess finally spoke up.

"If you want him to enjoy it more, by all means keep screaming." Jess said over Santana's screams. Roy, busy with his work, didn't look up from his position of biting Santana's neck. But the crying raven haired girl turned and looked at her with tear filled eyes. She bit her lip and tried to quit stop the whimpers and screams from escaping her mouth. Jess nodded awkwardly at her and walked back to the other side of the room.

After several more brutal hits to Santana, Roy was able to put out and come on her face. Trying to get out of the way of his cum, Roy clamped a hand around her throat and held her in pace. He finished with a deep moan and then got off of her.

Jess handed Roy his pants, and as he got them back on, he turned to Santana. "She's a good fuck. Get her cleaned up, do whatever you want with her, I don't really care." He said, exiting the door and locking it.

Turning away from the door, Jess walked up beside the sobbing 17 year old. She bent down and uncuffed the Latina's wrists and then pulled her panties back up. She slipped the girl's jeans and shirts back down over her arms and legs, and then finally unhitched the cuffs on her wrists.

Santana sprung up from the bed and headed straight towards the door. She tried the door, but of course, it was locked. The Latina turned back around and glared at Jess.

"Why would you do this to me? I'm sorry I scared away that guy, but you've got to help me get out of here." Santana pleaded, noticing how weak she was being, but she didn't care. She had been broken by that man.

"I didn't choose to do this to you, but I needed to. When one of his girls doesn't make enough money, he 'get's rid of them', if you know what I mean. And thanks to you 'helping me', I was down $200. So I had to." Jess said, unhooking the handcuffs from the bed and tossing them aside. She pulled the soiled sheets off of the bed and tossed them across the room in a crumpled pile.

Jess made her way over to the drawers and picked out a pair of fresh sheets and a blanket. She made the way and then a pair of pajamas. She climbed into it and looked at Santana.

"I know you probably hate me and all, but you can sleep in here if you want. I don't have any STD's, I swear." Jess said, pulling the blanket up over herself.

Santana hesitated and then crawled slowly onto the other side of the bed. She slipped under the blankets and stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She was surprised when she heard Jess speak again.

"I know you're really scared, but you're going to be ok. I promise."

_**Hello there readers. I decided to update again today. I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not, because I haven't really gotten any feedback. So I'll probably continue, but suggestions are welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jess woke up the next morning to feel a pair of female arms wrapped around her abdomen. Removing the arms from herself, she got up out of the bed and turned the light on. "Hey, uh, Santana or whatever. Wake up." Jess said, nudging the older girl's shoulder.

Santana bolted up in the bed and winced. "Wha? Where am I?" The Latina said frantically. Her muscles were sore, _all _of them, and there was a sharp pain radiating around her cheek. Remembering what had happened, she felt the hot sting of tears returning and she tried to hold them back. But, they leaked out of her eyes anyway and streamed down her bruised face.

Jess sighed when Santana started crying again. Rolling her eyes, she went and sat down next to the girl on the bed. "Remember what I said last night? About this being really scary, but you'll be alright? I wasn't just trying to make you feel better, it's true." Jess said, somewhat awkwardly. She hesitantly put a hand on the Latina's shoulder.

Santana forced herself to stop crying and look up at the younger girl. "How do you know?" She asked quietly. Jess smiled wryly. "I've been at this for a year and a half now. I was twelve when I started for Roy."

Santana couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "T-twelve?" She squeaked out. Jess nodded, and then stood up. "Well, let's get you cleaned up. I've had girls that go into a sort of 'shock' state, where they don't really move or react to anything, and I had to clean them up myself. Please don't make me do that." Jess arched an eyebrow, waiting for Santana's next move. To her relief, the 17 year old stood up and began walking stiffly towards the bathroom. Jess followed her.

"How bad is the pain?" Jess asked. She'd seen Roy rip girls apart; he was never gentle. "Uh, it just aches, bad." Santana replied, entering the small bathroom. Jess nodded and turned around.

The younger girl returned with a towel, and clothes similar to what Santana wore at cheer practice; short booty shorts and a V-neck, tight t-shirt. Jess nodded at Santana and exited the bathroom.

Lying back down on the bed, Jess heard the shower turn on. She relaxed, but jumped when Roy walked it. "How is she?" He demanded, lying down next to her.

"She's walking, talking. Better than most the day after. I had her get in the shower." Jess said, switching on the television. Roy nodded, and then rolled over onto Jess. Without speaking, he began to kiss her, a hungry growl vibrating from his lips to hers. Jess felt his hand move down her body, to her nether regions. He cupped a large hand between her thighs and pressed upwards.

Jess moaned at the unexpected pressure. She felt Roy smirk in the kiss and then pull away. "You little whore." He whispered, pulling her shirt over her head. She did what was expected over her, and helped him get her pants and underwear off. Roy crawled back over her and put his hand back where it was, except this time, there wasn't the barrier of her pajama pants. Rubbing her clit furiously, he earned a moan of pleasure from Jess, who kissed him back as passionately as you could kiss a man you partly despised.

Roy quickly unbuckled his pants and stood up so he could shimmy out of them. Grabbing a pair of the handcuffs, he jingled them tauntingly and then resumed his work on the bed. He roughly forced Jess onto her stomach and cuffed her hands behind her back.

If there was one thing Jess absolutely hated about being a prostitute, other than the obvious, it was being bound. It brought back horrible memories, and she attempted to force them out of her mind.

Roy lifted Jess's legs up and thrusted into her roughly. Jess cried out, but it was a mix of pain and pleasure. With each powerful thrust, Roy spanked and hit her, relishing in her cries. "Beg." He hissed, flipping her over onto her back.

"Please don't! Roy!" Jess moaned and begged, feeling a pressure building in her lower stomach. He was poised over her, thrusting even harder now, trying to get her to scream even more.

Santana turned off the shower and stepped out onto the tiled floor. It was then she heard the cries and begging of a female voice. Jess's voice. Hurrying to towel off the excess moisture and then slipping her clothes on, Santana peeked out of the door.

Roy landed a fierce blow to Jess's head and it snapped to the side. The moans stopped and Roy pulled out just in time to keep from cumming inside of her. Seeing that he had knocked her unconscious, Roy pulled his clothes back on and turned around when he heard the creak of a door.

Santana's heart skipped a beat when she realized that she had been spotted. "Take care of her." He ordered, stepping over towards Santana. Stroking her cheek and staring down into her dark eyes, he smiled. "Good girl." He smirked, turning around and exiting the room. As always, he locked the door behind him.

Santana walked hesitantly over towards the bed. Seeing that Jess had been knocked out cold, Santana debated what to do. After all, it was that girl who had gotten her into this. But she was so young. Santana kneeled down on the bed and unlocked the toy handcuffs. She searched around for Jess's clothes, found them, and dressed the limp body. Bruises were already forming.

Jess groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Rubbing her head, she sat up in the bed and felt almost every inch of her body ignite with pain. Getting herself into a cross legged position, she turned to the Latina sitting beside her.

"Did you put my clothes on?" She asked, confused at how she was dressed. Santana nodded, and turned to look at her.

"It's funny. Normally the new girls hate me." Jess said, laughing, but then clutching her head as pain flared up.

"Well, I guess I should tell you a little about what you'll be doing. Around 6:00 at night, we'll go out, stand around until someone picks us up. You always use condoms, always get paid first. I'm bad at that." Jess explained, turning her attention to the television.

Santana gulped when Jess started giving her instructions on the "art of prostitution''. Holy shit, this was really happening. She was being forced as a sex slave. Sure, she liked sex, when she knew who it was and it wasn't forced. Suddenly, she heard her name being spoken.

Turning to the television, Santana watched as her senior picture appeared on the screen. "-missing as of yesterday. On a trip with her friends, she was last seen following a street performer out of Ford's Café." The newscaster finished, glancing down at his desk. The scene switched to a video.

Santana was surprised to see Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel. Quinn was speaking into a microphone a news woman was holding. "She's just this incredible person, and she's so tough, we know she'll come back to us-" Brittany grabbed the microphone and started speaking.

"Santana, I love you so much, please come back." Tears streaming down her face, Santana turned off the television.

Jess watched as Santana wiped tears off of her face, only for them to be replaced by more. Walking up behind her, Jess opened her mouth. "She your girlfriend?" She asked, stepping out in front of her. The Latina nodded and then surprisingly threw her arms around Jess.

Jess was taken by surprise by the hug and after a few seconds, she awkwardly hugged her back. Feeling the older girl's body wracked with sobs was heartbreaking yes, but she'd seen worse hysterics. Hysterics that had gotten girls killed. Jess pulled Santana off of her and sat her down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you want to survive this, you have to do whatever Roy says. I know you want to be that strong girl you normally are, but you just have to be her on the inside for now." Jess told Santana. The Latina nodded, but then a question crossed her mind.

"Why did you start doing this?" Santana asked carefully. Jess sighed and paused for a moment. "You're one of the first girls to ask me that." Jess smiled slightly. "Well, if I'm going to be….training you, I guess you should know my background." She shrugged. Santana nodded.

"I came from Ohio actually. My dad died when I was six, and I was left with my mother. She had a lot of…..problems," Jess shuddered and closed her eyes for a second, "She….hurt me, every night. Not just hitting and stuff, but she….she raped me. One day, when I was 11, I took the guitar my dad gave me and hitchhiked to New York. I thought that maybe I could make it by just singing, but when I realized that I couldn't, I came downtown more, found the first hooker I could, and asked if she could help me get a pimp. I ended up with Roy, which probably wasn't my best option, but I took it." Jess paused a few times when she was speaking, and Santana could tell that some of this was really hard for her to talk about.

"Ever since my mother, I have trouble around girls. Being around you makes me nervous even. Like…I can't trust girls." Jess admitted, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Santana's face was overcome with pity and concern for the younger girl. She suddenly did look 14 again, like a vulnerable little kid actually. Santana wanted to hug her, but wasn't sure if it would scare her.

"Is it ok?" Santana asked, stepping towards her and opening her arms a bit. Jess paused, nodded, and then walked into the embrace.

The two girls stood there for sometime, and then separated when the door opened. Roy stepped in.

"How's my girls?" He grinned, stepping towards them. Jess protectively stepped in front of Santana and held an arm behind her back to keep her from moving. Another woman filed in behind Roy. It was Tessa, his girlfriend. "So this is the new girl, huh?" She smirked, stepped around Jess, and stroked Santana's cheek. The Latina flinched and then locked her jaw. "What are you, his bitch?" She snarled, eyes flaring in that special Santana way.

Jess turned around to stare incredulously at Santana. What the hell was she doing? Trying to get herself killed?

Tessa slapped Santana viciously across the cheek and slammed her into the wall. Wrapping a freshly manicured hand around the 17 year old's neck, she bared her teeth in a fierce smile. "Say it again, you little bitch." She growled, tilting her head to the side.

"You heard me, _bitch." _Santana snapped back, her voice coming out strained from the hand choking her. Tessa threw her on the bed and laughed when the Latina hit her head on the headboard.

Roy turned to Jess. "I heard your little conversation there. Very touching. Except I don't like when my girls get close. So, Santana's first victim will be _you._" He smirked, looking at Tessa, who nodded in agreement. Jess's mouth opened, but no sound came out, and she looked between the bed and Roy.

"Please don't." Jess said weakly, her voice cracking. Roy shook his head and pulled a gun out of the back of his pants. Jess's eyes locked on it and she immediately became more obedient.

"You hear that little Latina? You get to do some practice today." Roy growled, walking over to the bed, Jess in tow. Santana glanced at Jess, who seemed to be frozen. "Well, get up!" Tessa ordered, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her up off of the bed. Roy pushed Jess down, and she looked at Santana fearfully.

Tess shoved two pairs of handcuffs into Santana's hands and pushed her towards the bed. "Santana, please don't." Jess begged as Santana snapped the first cuff around her wrist and attached it to the bedpost. Santana looked down at her pitifully and then bound her other wrist to the bed. Jess pulled against them helplessly.

"Well, get her clothes off. Remember how we take off panties." Roy instructed, pointing the gun at her. Santana immediately nodded and leaned over Jess. "I am _so _sorry." The Latina whispered, tears welling in her eyes. Taking a hold on Jess's shirt, she pulled it up over her head and let it hand around the girl's trapped arms.

Jess watched in horror as Santana unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her struggling legs. She turned to see Roy and Tess watching happily, even holding fucking hands.

Santana looked at Jess, who had been stripped down to her underwear and was actually _shaking _with fear. Feeling the cold gun barrel on the back of her head, she leaned over and held Jess's struggling legs down. Gripping the girl's sexy black panties, Santana slid them down over her thighs, in the way that she had done to Brittany so many times before. A small whimper from Jess almost stopped her, but Santana turned back around to Ray.

"What now?" The Latina asked uncertainly. She was afraid for the answer. "Well, kiss her, force your tongue in her mouth. Make her do anything you want. And I want to see some struggle." He chuckled, knowing that there would be a lot of struggling.

Santana slowly crawled over the trembling girl's body and stared into the water, dark eyes. "Please Santana." Jess begged, pulling on the handcuffs. Santana tried to ignore her, and softly touched her lips to Jess's.

"Come on, get more into it." Roy called, clicking the safety on the pistol back and forth. He was getting impatient. Santana was beginning to hate herself; she could feel Jess's frantic heart beat between their pressed together bodies.

Santana put her hands on Jess's pelvis and grinded against her, earning a pitiful moan. She slid her tongue into the girl's mouth, and Jess's attempted to push the intruder out with her's. Santana forced herself to grip Jess's hips harder, to show her that she wasn't backing down, no matter how painful it was for the both of them.

Horrible memories flooded back into Jess's head as she could feel her young mother's hands groping her body again. She opened her eyes and forced herself to look at Santana, to show herself that it wasn't her mother.

Roy nodded approvingly as Santana straddled Jess and looked back at him. Without saying anything, Tess had left the room and come back, a large strap on in her hand.

_**So, that was graphic. Please leave some reviews to tell me what you think, and if you think I should continue this story. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Santana gawked at the large sex toy. "Please, that's too much. Look at her." Santana croaked, looking back down at Jess, who she was straddling. The 14 year old was whimpering softly and trembling beneath Santana's legs. Tessa only scoffed and dragged the Latina off of the bed.

Forcing Santana into the strap on, Tess quickly fastened the straps around her thighs and waist, then pushed her back down onto Jess.

Jess caught sight of the large dildo attacked to Santana and cried out. "No, please don't. Please Santana!" She begged frantically, squirming under her. Tears began streaming down Santana's face as well, and she closed her eyes for a second. "I have to." Santana whispered breathlessly.

"I better hear her scream when you get that piece of plastic in her." Roy warned, clicking the gun again. Santana nodded, looked into Jess's fear filled eyes, and forced the strap on inside the younger girl.

Jess screamed, but was silenced by Santana's lips. It's not that the Latina wanted to kiss her, she just couldn't bare to hear her screams. Her body disobeying her, Jess's hips arched and bucked against Santana. Breaking away from the kiss Jess suddenly went hysterical.

"Mom stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jess screamed, pulling frantically on the wrist restraints. Santana watched as the young girl's face was contorted into a look of fear and pain. The dildo had been put it dry, and was still being thrust in and out of her powerfully.

"Jess, it's me, Santana." Santana said, before kissing her again. The Latina ran her hands up and down Jess, hoping that Roy would see that she was trying, and maybe he would let her stop. Because this was _killing _her. With every thrust, she was beginning to hate herself more and more.

Jess bucked her hips inadvertently against Santana's body. She moaned a mix of fear, agony, and unwanted pleasure. A pressure was building in her lower abdomen. Santana was still kissing her,but the Latina's lips were yanked away as Tess came over.

"You're being too damn gentle. Let me have a go at her." The blonde woman said hungrily. She ripped the strap on off of Santana and put it on herself. Roy came over and pulled Santana back. "No!" Santana surprised herself by screaming. Tess was going to hurt Jess.

Jess watched in relief as Santana was pulled off of her. The restraints were digging into her wrists, cutting them. But her relief turned to horror as Tess crawled over her.

"If you thought that was bad, you haven't seen anything yet. Mommy's back darling." Tessa growled, positioning herself over Jess. Grabbing the girl's buttocks, she lifted her up and shoved the dildo back into the girl's sore pussy.

Jess screamed at the sheer force behind the dildo as it ripped through her. Arching her back off of the bed, she was slammed back down by Tess and the woman sunk her teeth into the skin over her collar bone. Jess cried out again, and searched the room helplessly. Her eyes locked on Santana, and she mouthed the word 'help'. The Latina stared back at her, tears streaming down her face. Jess felt another bite, this time right above her breast moaned. How she hated her body's betrayal.

Tessa began to play with the 14 year old's clit, determined to make her come. Biting down forcefully on Jess's chest, Tessa grinned when the kid moaned. With a few more thrusts, the girl's body arched entirely off the bed, even lifting up Tessa's body, and she screamed out. Falling back down onto the bed, Jess struggled to catch her breath, panting between sobs. Tessa got up from the bed and unfastened the strap on. Letting it drop onto the floor, she strutted over to her boyfriend.

Without saying a word to Santana, Tessa and Roy left the room, already starting to mack on each other. Hearing the metallic click of the lock, Santana rushed over to the sobbing girl on the bed.

"Jess, I'm so sorry." Santana said, releasing the latch on the handcuffs. Jess let her arms fall and then weakly rubbed them. The 14 year old just stared at the ceiling, rubbing her wrists for a few moments, before slowly pulling her clothes back on. She didn't look at Santana, didn't acknowledge that she was there.

"A-are you ok?" Santana asked after a few minutes of silence. Jess slowly shook her head twice, but was able to stop the sobbing. Santana hesitantly sat down on the bed next to her.

Jess felt beads of sweat streaming down her head, some of the salty liquid making its way into her eyes. Blinking the rapidly to get rid of the stinging, Jess turned to Santana. "I-I'm going to get a shower." She choked out, standing up and walking sorely into the bathroom.

Santana stripped the bed of its sheets and blankets and worked on redressing it. She tried to keep busy and to not think about what she had done to the young girl. But the thoughts kept reentering her mind. The way Jess had been begging her not to, the look of fear and pain that _she herself _was instilling into the girl.

Santana felt her stomach twist as she kept reliving what she had done. And when it had gotten so bad that Jess had thought it was her mother; that was the worst part. But she should have been better at what she was doing. Santana was sure that Tessa wouldn't have stepped in if she had been just a little rougher with Jess. But her rough was much safer than Tessa's rough. Santana swallowed fresh tears as she realized that it was probably her fault that Jess had been attacked. Because of the way she mouthed off to Tessa. She had just been trying to show that she wasn't breaking. But then she had gotten someone else broken instead.

When she heard the creak of the bathroom door, Santana snapped her head to the side. Jess stumbled out feebly, looking at Santana uncertainly. After a few moments, she opened her mouth.

"I'm not scared of you Santana. I know you didn't want to do that to me. It just brought back so many….memories of my mom that I…..I guess I tweaked out." Jess surprised Santana with these words. She had expected the girl to be absolutely terrified of her.

"I'm so sorry Jess! I promise I won't let Tessa touch you again. I swear." Santana said, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. Jess hugged her back, but her body was tense, obviously on edge. She was terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello guys. Just a little A/N here. When I wrote this, I pictured Trace as Hayden Paniteare or how ever you spell that. So yeah, that's what she looks like.**_

Jess felt shudders run through her body as Santana wrapped her arms around her. She trusted the Latina, but she couldn't stop feeling her lips on her's, the older girl's tongue in her mouth, and her hands running up and down her body. She knew Santana felt horrible about it; she had seen the regret in her eyes. But she was still shaken by her.

Santana pulled out of the hug, feeling the younger girl's obvious tenseness. "I'm sorry, I'm really not afraid of you." Jess said, shaking her head. "I know. I would be that way too." Santana said, nodding. Jess gave her a small smile and then started towards the bed. But then the door opened.

This time, Santana stepped protectively in front of Jess. Roy and Tessa entered the room and smirked at the small act. Tessa stepped around her boyfriend and sauntered over to Jess.

Jess felt her heart start pounding as the blonde neared her, tracing under her chin with one sharply filed finger nail. Jess tightened her jaw and tried not to shiver at her touch. Tess smirked, digging her nail in a little. Jess grimaced, but held her ground, feeling hate boiling inside of her.

"Tess, play nice." Roy said, coming up behind her and gently taking her wrist, pulling it away from the 14 year old's jaw line. Jess lowered her head slowly, but kept her eyes locked on Tessa. Her nostrils flared slightly, and the young girl's eyes darkened.

Roy led Tessa to the door and turned around to face the two minors. "I'm sending Trace in tonight Jess. She's going to talk to Santana a bit, get her ready for tomorrow night." He said calmly. Putting a hand on Tessa's back, the two adults walked out of the room.

Santana whirled towards Jess. "Who's Trace?" She asked frantically, her dark eyes filling up with fear. Jess put a hand on Santana's arm, despite the chills it produced, and smiled a bit. "Don't worry, Trace is one of us. She's been looking out for me since I got here. Trace doesn't like that I'm in this business. She's just going to talk to you." Jess comforted the panic Latina, and then crawled into bed.

Santana crawled in next to Jess and looked at her. "Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?" She asked, unsure how Jess would react to the girl who had recently traumatized her sleeping next to her.

"You're fine Santana, Trace is coming in anyway. She'll probably end up sleeping in here too." Jess said, turning to look the 17 year old in the eyes. "Trace is one of the only girls I've ever trusted in my life." She said after a few moments, and then the door opened.

Roy shoved a pretty blonde in the door. "Watch it." The girl muttered, shooting Roy a dirty look before he slammed the door shut. Turning back around, she smiled at Jess and Santana, then sat down on the bed.

"Come here." Trace said, pulling Jess into a warm hug. Jess hugged her back, finding comfort in the blonde's familiar smell. "I heard what happened Jess. I'm so sorry." Trace said, leaning back and stroking the 14 year old's hair.

Trace turned to Santana, and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Trace." The blonde smiled and shook Santana's uncertain hand.

Trace was 24, blonde, and downright beautiful. With a bit of brown in her hair, and a surprisingly white smile, she didn't look like a hooker. She was one of Roy's favorites, so he took good care of her. With her beauty, a lot of men paid for a night with her. She had found out about what had happened to Jess because….she roomed with Tessa. The older of the blondes had told Trace, _pridefully_, about what she had done and what she had forced Santana to do. Trace had been furious, but she kept her mouth shut.

Trace began to coach Santana. "Do you have, like, experience with sex?" She questioned. Santana nodded and smirked a bit. "Ok, good. So you know what guys like and all that?" Trace said, nodding. Maybe this one would be easy. Santana nodded again.

"I know it's going to be hard, but you have to act like he's the best you've ever had, even if he sucks. Make sure he's wearing a condom and pays you beforehand. And always have an orgasm, even if you have to fake it." Trace went over the basics. She would have someone with her on the first night anyway; the Latina would be fine.

Santana struggled to take it all in. Her stomach had twisted itself into knots just thinking about tomorrow night. What if she messed up and her 'client' told Roy? Would he hurt her? Or would he hurt Jess and blame her for not being a good enough teacher. Santana shook the thoughts from her head. If she had been scared enough to practically rape Jess, she would be scared into doing this as well.

"When a car pulls up, and you see a guy eyeing you, strut over to his car, lean down, and say something like 'you want to have a little fun tonight?'. Get him interested in you, flaunt _everything_, basically act like a giant whore. It'll be awkward at first, but it's really not that bad. I promise." Trace rubbed Santana's arm in a comforting way, then clapped her hands together.

"Alright ladies, bedtime." The blonde said. How she remained somewhat cheerful in the business, Jess could never understand. But the 14 year old got under the blankets with the other two girls and actually nestled in next to Trace, who wrapped her arms around her.

Santana curled up on her side and stared at the wall. Yeah, she _was _Santana Lopez. She knew how to have sex, and she knew how to have sex _well._ But that didn't stop the fluttering of her stomach. Suddenly, 5 slender fingers interlocked with hers, and the Latina turned over slightly. Jess had clasped her hand. Santana smiled a small, weak smile before closing her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jess jumped when she heard a loud pounding on the door. Trace woke up as well, and got up to answer the door. Roy stomped in and glared at Jess. "You're supposed to be out singing by now." He growled, yanking her out of bed. Jess winced, finally feeling what a toll the events from the previous day had taken on her body.

"I thought you said that I couldn't go out." She mumbled, searching through the drawers for some decent clothing. She found a pair of ripped jeans, a tank top, and a form fitting hoodie. Pulling the outfit on quickly, she pulled her hair up, grabbed the guitar sitting in the corner, and followed Roy out into the hallway.

Trace watched as the younger girl left the room. Rolling over, she nudged the sleeping Latina, who jolted up in the bed. She stared at Trace in confusion and panic, before calming down.

"Where's Jess?" Santana asked tiredly. She stretched, one of her shoulders popping loudly. She winced and felt how sore the muscles in her abs and legs were. Then she remembered why they hurt and she felt sick. Trace noticed the 17 year old's demeanor change, and rubbed her arm gently.

"She's not mad at you, you know. She's just scared. It happened when she first came here too, when Roy had her. She was a little traumatized by it, but she didn't hate him. Not at first anyway." Trace comforted her.

Jess rode in the car next to Roy as he drove her towards her normal spot. She glanced out the window at the passing street, gripping her guitar tightly. Roy spoke.

"If you ever do something that I don't approve of again, I'm going to let Tessa do whatever the hell she wants to you. She will _tear _you up so badly that you might need to go to the hospital. Except we won't take you of course." He said, his voice cold, yet calm. Jess swallowed and nodded. Roy had seemed exceptionally angry at her lately. Maybe because she had lost the $200.

The small red car braked along the curb outside the Italian restaurant and down the street from Ford's Café. Jess stepped out, careful not to hit her guitar on the car, and shut the door. She walked to her corner, put the case down and opened it. Pulling out the shiny acoustic guitar, she slipped the strap over her head and retrieved a pick from the small compartment built into the case.

Sighing, she began to play _another _Taylor Swift song. She hated all of them, but they seemed to give her an innocent quality that brought money in. So she opened her mouth and began to sing the soft melody. Getting to the chorus, she raised her voice, causing quite a few people to stop and listen.

_Hold on, baby you're losing it._

_The water's high, you're jumping in to it and letting go._

_And no one knows._

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one._

_And you're tied together with a smile,_

_But you're coming undone._

Minutes after starting the tune, money began falling into her case. People applauded after the first song and she nodded and flashed a smile. She began strumming again, her agile fingers dancing over the frets carelessly. Starting into a cover of 21 Guns, she smiled to herself as money began dropping into the case once again.

Rachel and Quinn walked down the street, tears streaming down their faces. Today was Santana's 18th birthday, but of course, their friend was no where to be found. Slowly, they both began to hear a familiar voice. They looked up and exchanged glances before sprinting towards the source of the voice.

Jess stopped singing as two girls burst through the crowd and lunged at her. The frail blonde from the coffee shop wrapped a slender hand around her neck and bared her pearly white teeth.

"What did you do with her?" Rachel demanded, stepping closer to the struggling 14 year old. The younger girl peeled Quinn's hand off of her neck and stared at them. "What did I do with who?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Santana. You were the last one to see her!" Quinn shouted, her pale face turning red. "Oh. The Latina? She followed me for awhile a few days ago, tried to get me to come back to _Ohio _for some reason. Why, did something happen to her?" Jess asked innocently. She was a fairly good actress; she had to be in her line of work.

Rachel stared back skeptically at Jess, Quinn doing the same. Finally, Quinn spoke. "Sorry, we just thought that maybe you knew where she was." The blonde said quietly. Rachel turned to stare at her, then back at Jess. "Yeah, sorry. You do have an amazing voice by the way. I'm sorry about how I acted in the coffee shop." Rachel said, her face turning red.

Jess faked a smile. "No problem. Good luck with your friend." She lied. But she really did hope that someone would find Santana. Because that meant she would be free too. The brunette and blonde turned around, and exited the circle of people around Jess.

Turning her attention back to the crowd, Jess began singing. After a few more sets, she started towards the café for a breakfast. She hadn't eaten in over a day, and her stomach burned. Ordering her usual breakfast, she went and sat in the same booth she had only days ago. Except this time, she was weighed down with guilt.

After finishing her breakfast, Jess went out onto the street and sung until four in the afternoon. Finishing her last song, she thanked her small audience and shoved the bills and coins into her pockets. She carefully placed the guitar in its case and latched it. Standing up, she walked the several blocks to the motel and then stepped in.

Roy was waiting for Jess at the door to the motel. He unlocked the door to her room and followed her inside.

Santana stood anxiously in her new "uniform". She was clad in only a tank top with an extremely low neck line, and a short denim skirt. Roy had given her an assortment of makeup, which she had applied in her usual fashion. Her hair had been curled by Trace, who had continued comforting her throughout the day. Sh relaxed a bit when Jess stepped into the room and smile weakly at her.

"Get dressed." Roy barked before slamming the door. Jess rolled her eyes and rooted through the drawers. Producing a pair of denim cutoff shorts and a black sleeveless top, she stripped herself of her singing clothes.

Santana winced as she caught sight of the hand shaped bruises on Jess's hips. The 14 year old stared at them in the mirror for a few moments before pulling on the small amount of clothing she had picked out. After letting her hair down, which had remained pin straight, she applied a touch of makeup, and then went to her closet.

Jess stood up from her crouched position in front of the closet and turned around. She had produced two pairs of stilettos and handed a pair to Santana. Both girls sat down on the bed and fastened the heels onto their feet. Standing up, Santana wobbled for a moment, while Jess crossed the room as carelessly as she would in Converse.

Reaching into the nightstand, Jess pulled out a few condoms. Tossing some at Santana, she slipped a few into her own pockets. Nodding at Santana approvingly, she turned around and knocked on the door.

"Roy. We're ready." Jess shouted. Soon enough, the largely built man unlocked the door and Santana and Jess walked out.

"Alright, get in the car." Roy said, eyeing the two girls up and down. Jess led Santana out to Roy's small red car and got into the passenger's seat. Santana slipped into the back and felt her heart start to pound.

Roy got into the car, started it, and pulled out of the small parking lot. He dropped them off near the Italian restaurant, and then followed them out of the car. They walked for some distance until they reached a dimly lit corner a few blocks away. Other girls stood around, backs against the walls while cars pulled up beside them. Some of them got into the cars, while other remained against the walls, smoking.

Roy pushed Santana and Jess up to a shiny black Mercedes. The driver put down the passenger seat window and looked out. Roy spoke up.

"These two are together tonight, the Latina's new. Both of them are amazing fucks, I promise." Roy said, running his hands up and down the two girls. The man in the driver's seat was a muscled, unshaven white man, wearing a dingy hoodie and his eyes were blood shot and nervous. "How much for them?" He asked after a few moments.

"Since the Latina's new, I'll only charge you $300 for both of them." Roy said, raising a thick eyebrow. The driver nodded, reached into his pocket, and pulled out six fifty dollar bills. Handing them to Roy, the pimp nodded, then opened the door for the two girls.

Jess got in first, showing no hesitation. Santana reluctantly followed, and Roy gave her a fierce glare. Santana remembered how she was expected to act, and changed the way she moved. Climbing the rest of the way into the car, she exaggerated her movements more, and gave a little sigh when she got in. But her heart had began to pound against her chest even louder.

_**Hey guys, since I've only gotten a few reviews, I don't know if I should continue this story. Please leave one, good or bad, doesn't matter. I would appreciate any kind of feedback, just to let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Jess crawled onto the man's lap and wrapped her legs around his. He grinned and took one hand off of the wheel to wrap around her. She pressed down into him and he moaned a bit.

Santana watched Jess's movements, surprised to see how natural she looked at this. Santana put her feet up on the dashboard and spread her legs a bit. Looking over to the man and Jess, she pulled down the top of her tank top down. Jess nodded slightly, then turned her attention back to the man she was sitting on.

"So what's your name?" Jess's voice was breathy, and she ran her hand down his leg and squeezed a bit. "You can just call me Daddy." He grinned, his hand snaking its way up to her breasts. Jess leaned back into him and rolled her body a bit. Turning around a bit, she whispered into his ear. "Whatever you want, _Daddy._"

The black Mercedes pulled up to a different motel, and the trio got out. "Daddy", who's real name was Robert, wrapped an arm around each of the girls' waists. Pulling them in closer, Santana reached up and kissed Robert, letting her tongue skim the inside of his mouth. Robert kissed her back, until she pulled back. "Save that for the bed." Santana winked and then stole a glance at Jess, who smiled a tiny bit.

Robert led his two girls to a room at the back of the hallway. Unlocking the door, Santana and Jess went and sat on the bed. Robert locked the door behind him and crawled on next to them. Jess and Santana looked at each other for a moment before crawling on over him. Jess pressed her lips against his and Santana hesitantly straddled him. Jess sat up and allowed Santana to take over for her. Standing up from the bed, Jess began stripping.

Pulling her shirt slowly over her head, Jess shook her hair and ran her fingers through it. Turning around, she slipped gracefully out of her shorts and then returned to the bed. Still in her heels, she nodded at Santana, who went up to strip in front of Robert. Jess, let her hand trail down the man's chest and reach his belt. Unbuckling it slowly, she pulled it out of the loops and let it fall off to the side.

Santana crawled back over to the bed and joined Jess in pulling off Robert's clothes. "Turn out the lights." He said, wrapping his hands around Santana's waist. She leaned down and pressed her body against his. Jess got up from the bed and switched the light off.

Jess felt the man finish inside of her, and he groaned into Santana's mouth. Both girls stood up, and immediately went to retrieve their discarded clothing. Getting back into the small amount of clothing that they had been wearing, the girls turned the light back on and looked at Robert. He got up, shuffled back into his jeans and hoodie. Then he unlocked the door and led the girls out to the Mercedes.

Driving Santana and Jess back to the corner he had picked them up off of, Robert handed them each a fifty dollar tip and then sped off.

The only light was coming from a street lamp, and Jess and Santana leaned against the brick wall across from it. The street was empty and the two girls decided to wait before they walked back to their "home".

Jess looked at Santana and tried to read the expression on her face. "Are you alright?" The younger girl asked after a moment. Santana turned to look at her. "Yeah, I guess. I just feel….dirty I guess. It doesn't make sense, I mean I had a lot of sex back home. A _lot_." Santana said, wrapping her arms around herself. Jess nodded and looked back down.

"You'll get over that. Well, I did anyway. But you'll be ok, I promise." Jess struggled to think of what to say. Turning away from the wall, she began walking down the street. Santana followed her after a few seconds.

"Why don't we just run? I mean, how would he find us? We could get help." Santana said all of the sudden. Jess turned to her and shook her head. "You wouldn't want to do that, trust me." Jess replied, shaking her head.

"Well why not? We could get away from him." Santana argued, stopping and planting her feet. Jess's eyebrows scrunched together. "Do you know what happens when a pimp's girls run away? He kills his girls. _All of them."_ Jess said, her voice wavering a bit. "Who cares? Most of them are there by choice." Santana said, immediately regretting what she had said.

"Yeah, I mean we're all just dirty sluts, right? I might as well go right back and let Tessa have me again. I'm sure she'd enjoy that. And who cares about Trace, right? She's only looked after me for years now." Jess snarled, flinging her hands into the air.

Santana felt heat rise to her face. "It's your fault I'm here anyway! Why should I care if you or your little friends die or not?" The Latina shot back, taking a step towards Jess.

"You think I wanted to bring you here? I only did it because my life depended on it. And I have debated running away from Roy. But unlike you, I can put other people before me." Jess said, her voice steely and cold. She took a step towards Santana.

"Have fun with Tessa." Santana felt her heart wrench for a moments, but she kept her eyes angry. Jess looked back at her, confusion, betrayal, and shock all evident in her stare. Finally, the fourteen year old turned and began making her way back towards the motel.

Jess felt her heart began to pound as she walked away from Santana. She was sure she would die tonight, at the hands of Tessa most likely. She heard the Latina's heels clicking away from her on the pavement, and her stomach twisted. Trace's image raced through her mind, and she felt tears well in her eyes.

Santana debated going after Jess, to try to get her to come with her. But she knew that the 14 year old wouldn't abandon Trace, and started down the sidewalk. After a few yards, she heard a car pull up beside her.

"Hey, girl. Why don't you get in my car and we'll go have a little fun." A deep voice said from within the vehicle. Without looking at him, Santana scoffed. "Get lost."

The Latina was surprised when the door opened and a large man lumbered out of his car and grabbed her. "Let me go!" She shouted, pulling her arm away from him. "Shut up." He growled, attempting to force her into the white car.

Jess turned around when she heard a struggle. Peering down the street, she watched a figure forced Santana into the back of a car. Groaning, she bolted down the street towards the man.

"Let her go." Jess growled, nearing the man as he struggled to get Santana's kicking legs into the car. "Shut up, unless you want to join her." The man said over his shoulder. Jess felt anger burn in her veins and she kicked a heeled foot into his crotch. The large man dropped immediately.

Reaching into the backseat and grabbing Santana's arm, Jess pulled the Latina out and pushed her back towards the sidewalk. Staring into her eyes for a moment, Jess then turned and headed back towards the motel.

Santana watched the 14 year old walked slowly away from her, towards certain death. Before she even realized what she was doing, the Latina had jogged up and interlocked her fingers with Jess's.

_**Thanks for the two reviews guys! I think I will continue this story, but please make me know that I will. I love hearing from you guys, so leave some reviews! It really helps me as a writer to get feedback and to hear what my readers think.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Jess was shocked when she felt the Latina's hand grab hers. Turning to the side, she raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your escape plan?" Jess asked, looking over her shoulder as the man crawled pitifully back into his car.

"I promised that I wouldn't let Tess hurt you, and I don't intend to break that promise." Santana said, lightly rubbing her thumb over Jess's smooth hand. Jess nodded, and kept her eyes focused ahead.

"Santana, you should run." Jess said after a few seconds of silence. Santana turned to stare at her. "What do you mean? You and Trace, you guys will die." Santana exclaimed, holding onto Jess's hand a little tighter. The fourteen year old frowned.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere in life. I'm a hooker for God's sake. You, you seem to have had a good life, friends that love you, a girlfriend. Go back to that." Jess told Santana. The Latina shook her head, and pulled Jess down the street, towards the motel.

Jess's mind raced as she was dragged down the street. Why hadn't Santana ran for help? Had the Latina actually forgiven her for bringing her into this life?

The two girls arrived at the motel and quietly slipped through the doors. Roy was waiting for them.

Jess handed over the cash that they had earned and Roy nodded. "Not bad for the first night." He said, shoving the bills into his pocket and leading them back to their room. Opening the door, Roy pushed the two girls in and locked the door behind them.

Jess and Santana hurried to get showers and change into pajamas. It was once they had both crawled into bed that Santana began to think about what she had done. She had always been known as the school whore, and people had joked about her growing up to become a prostitute, but she never believed that about herself.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked, feeling Santana shudder in the bed next to her. The Latina suddenly started sobbing, shaking the bed along with her cries. Jess sat up and inched her way over to her.

"You're alright Santana. Everything's alright. I know how it feels, I know how _you _feel, and eventually that feeling will go away. But you have to be really, _really _strong right now." Jess said, lying down closer to Santana. The Latina rolled over and wrapped her arm around Jess. The younger girl brought her in closer, wrapping her arms around Santana protectively.

The two girls dripped off to sleep eventually and slept in the same position the entire night. They were woken up by harsh wrapping on the door. The door flew open and Tessa stormed in. "Get up." She ordered, grabbing Jess by the arm and yanking her up. The younger girl whimpered at Tessa's touch. Santana also crawled out of bed.

"Get dressed, both of you." Tess said, throwing a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt at Jess. The youngest of the three hurried to get dressed, avoiding Tess's hungry eyes. Santana grabbed a similar outfit out of the dresser and slipped into it.

"Latina, you're going with Jess today." Tess said, opening the door and pushing her out into the hallway. Jess grabbed the guitar case in the corner of the room and followed her out into the hall.

Tessa drove the two girls to Jess's normal street corner. Both of them got out of the car quickly, and Jess led Santana to her spot.

"You don't sing, do you?" Jess asked as she sat her guitar case down and opened it. She carefully took the guitar out of the case and put the strap over her head.

"Yeah, actually I was in a Glee club in school." Santana admitted, watching as Jess lightly strummed the guitar. Jess nodded.

"You know _Safe and Sound_? By Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars?" Jess asked, running her fingers through a quick scale on the frets. Santana nodded. "Alright, follow my lead."

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Santana finished the chorus, along with Jess and began into her solo verse.

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone.**_

Santana and Jess ran through the chorus again twice, and then finished the song with some "oohs". They had attracted quite a crowd, and money poured into the guitar case.

Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel walked down the street together. They walked around New York every day, praying that they would find their lost friend. Suddenly, music filled the air, from somewhere off in the distance. Brittany began humming along with the tune. But as they continued walking, a voice became clearer. One all of them would notice anywhere.

Brittany began bolting towards the source of music. It had ended, but she was already at the small crowd. She pushed her way through and couldn't believe her blue eyes.

Santana's breath caught in her throat as the girl she was in love with, and also the girl she thought she would never see again, broke through the crowd and wrapped her arms around her. Tears began streaming down both of their faces and they clung tightly to each other.

Rachel and Quinn soon followed Brittany and came into the disappearing crowd. Their eyes overflowed with tears as they embraced their friend. But soon, Rachel turned her attention to Jess.

"You lying little bitch!" Rachel snarled, punching a tiny fist into Jess's face. The younger girl fell backwards. Quinn joined Rachel in her anger, and they began hitting Jess.

Santana pulled away from Brittany as she realized the beat down going on beside her.

"Hey, get off of her!" Santana ordered, grabbing Quinn and Rachel and then throwing her off of Jess. Santana helped Jess up and wiped away at the blood gushing from her nose.

_**Hey guys, not sure if I want to continue this. I haven't got much feedback, but to the people that did leave reviews, thank you so much for them! It really helps me as an author to hear feedback about my writing. Leave some reviews and I'll probably continue it. Thanks!  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

Jess watched Rachel carefully; unsure of if the shorter girl would lunge at her again. But the big nosed teenager seemed to have forgotten about her already, and had turned her attention to Santana.

"What happened to you?" Brittany asked, wrapping her arms around Santana once again. Santana hesitated before answering.

"I can't tell you guys everything here, but we need to get to a police station." Santana said, grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Of course, come on." Quinn said, taking Santana's other hand and began tugging her down the street.

"Santana, please! You can't go!" Jess cried after Santana. The Latina turned around.

"I'm so sorry Jess." Santana's voice broke as she was led away from Jess. Jess watched, heartbroken, as Santana disappeared down the street.

Tears streaming down her face, Jess packed her guitar back into the case and started towards the motel slowly. She knew it would be the last time she ever sang on that street corner. Hell, it was the last time she would walk on that street corner.

Jess struggled to keep from breaking down completely on the way back to the motel. Once she got there, she couldn't control herself any longer and sobs broke through her throat.

Trace heard cries coming from the lobby and hurried out. Roy let her keep her door unlocked, as she was the best girl he had, so she could leave as she wished.

"Jess, what happened?" The older girl asked as she took Jess in her arms. The sobbing 14 year old clung to Trace and struggled to get words out.

"Santana got away. Her friends saw her on the street and took her." She managed to choke out, her grip tightening on Trace. She felt her legs weaken under her and found it hard to even keep standing.

Trace felt her stomach lurch as she realized what it meant for her, as well as the rest of the girls. She helped Jess into the girl's room and shut the door behind her.

"Jess, Jess! You've got to keep yourself together." Trace said, forcing the girl to look into her eyes. Jess nodded and stifled the sobs.

"We both know what Roy is going to do. But you and I can fight him. Together, we might able to get away." Trace said, praying that the 14 year old would believe her.

"I'll stay with you until he get's back. And you and eye will try to get out. And then we'll just run, ok?" Trace quickly made up the plan, just wanting to give Jess a bit of hope. The younger girl nodded.

"I'm not afraid of Roy though. It's Tess. She'll do things to me again." Jess whimpered, pressing herself in closer to Trace's hold.

Trace suddenly remembered the power Tessa held over Jess. She knew about Jess's traumatic child hood; she had been the first person that the 14 year old had ever told. And she had noticed the change in personality ever since it had happened. She had gotten even more distant, and flinched whenever touched anywhere below her shoulders by a girl.

Jess remained in Trace's arms until they heard voices in the lobby. Both of their hearts began to pound as footsteps neared the door. Then the lock clicked and it opened.

Roy surveyed the room, Tess looking in behind him. "Where's the Latina?" He demanded, raising a thick eyebrow.

Trace unwrapped her arms from around Jess and stood up. She walked over to Roy and brought her head in closer to his. "Santana got away on the street this morning." She whispered, her eyes wide and anxious.

Roy swung and struck Trace on the cheek, who fell backwards onto the carpet. The blonde scurried back to the bed, narrowly avoiding being hit again.

"You let her get away? She's going to the police, you little bitch!" Roy snarled, grabbing Jess by the hair and smashing her into the wall. The 14 year old whimpered something and squirmed in his grip. The much larger man threw her to the ground, where she stayed, motionless.

"Tessa, you can have the little ho. Make sure she's punished before you kill her." Roy said coldly, turning to look at his girlfriend. The older blonde nodded and stepped towards Jess. She grabbed the 14 year old by the hair and drug her out of the room.

"Trace, help me, please!" Jess shouted frantically as she was pulled down the hallway, hair ripping out of her scalp. Trace raced out of the room, but was pulled back in by Roy, who then shut the door.

Tessa roughly pulled Jess into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. The 14 year old backed herself into a corner and then remained frozen with terror. The older woman rooted through the drawers, throwing several pairs of handcuffs onto the bed behind her, as well as the strap on.

Without speaking, Tessa grabbed Jess and threw her down onto the bed. She quickly chained the girl's hands and ankles to the bedposts, despite her struggles. Memories were already flashing back into the young girl's head and she tugged uselessly against the chains.

"Please Tess! Please-" Jess's cries were muffled by a cloth being shoved in her mouth. She struggled to keep from choking on it, and was distracted when Tessa pulled her clothes off and crawled over her.

Santana rode next to the police officer, with Quinn, Santana, and Rachel in the backseat. Her stomach churned as she directed the police officer to the motel. She didn't know if Roy would have killed his girls yet, and she hoped he had been out all day.

Three police cruisers pulled up to the curb about a block away from the motel. Santana got out and began leading the officers to the building. They walked quickly, with Quinn, Santana, and Rachel bringing up the rear.

Jess had lost count of the minutes. All she could feel was the pain rocketing through her body and her many injuries swelling up. Her face, chest, and lower regions hurt like hell, and she couldn't bear the movement Tess's thrusts were causing. Her sobs had been reduced to whimpers, and tears streamed down her face. Finally, the older woman got up off of her.

Tessa quickly unlocked Jess's arms from the bedposts and rolled her onto the floor. The 14 year old cried out and pawed at the gag in her mouth. The spit soaked rag fell onto the carpet and Jess coughed weakly. Tessa landed a solid kick to her abdomen and Jess screamed in agony.

The policemen burst through the entrance of the hotel and began clearing rooms. Their guns drawn, when the sheriff reached the room Roy had Trace in, he came across a blood soaked blonde and a large man with crimson on his arms. He shot the man dead.

Jess heard voices out in the hallway and slowly turned her head towards it. Her small amount of hope was crushed when she felt a blade sink into her chest. Turning her head forward again, she saw Tess's hand on a knife that was protruding from her chest.

_**Hey guys, if you want to know what happens next, let me know in the reviews! Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Everything seemed so slow. The door bursting open, the gunshot, Tessa falling to the ground beside her. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and it nearly drowned out the yells she heard from the hallway.

Jess struggled to take in air, and when she did, it felt like there was no oxygen. Her vision had gone dark and fuzzy and it was hard to tell if she was passing out, or dying.

Santana heard a shout of "all clear" from inside the motel and bolted in. Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel ran after her.

There was so much blood. It covered the 14 year old's whole upper body, as well as the carpet around her. Santana kneeled down next to Jess and took her frail, red coated hand.

"Jess, Jess? Can you hear me?" Santana asked quietly, her voice cracking. She was slightly relieved when Jess's head nodded once. The young girl's face was contorted with pain and her muscles contracted slightly.

"I'm so sorry." Santana felt tears streaming down her face as she saw that Jess's panties were soaked with blood from a Tessa induced injury. Suddenly, paramedics hurried into the room with a gurney.

Santana was forced to let go of Jess's hand as she was loaded onto the gurney. The moment she was moved, a cry of anguish echoed through the motel, causing everyone there to cringe. Santana followed the paramedics out into the parking lot.

Santana's best friends watched as the writhing girl was wheeled out into the parking lot, with Santana close behind. The Latina was sobbing and they ran over to her.

Santana watched as the paramedics loaded Jess into the ambulance and then shut the doors. Soon enough, sirens wailed and the emergency vehicle took off.

Police officers came out and ushered the four girls into the cruisers. The cars took off after the ambulance, and they arrived at the nearest hospital in a matter of minutes, thanks to swift driving.

Santana ran out from the car, not worrying about the girls behind her, and into the hospital. Eventually, they caught up and all sat in the waiting room together.

"What happened to you Santana?" Quinn asked after the Latina had stopped crying. Santana looked up at her and began to recall what had happened, from the beginning. She didn't exclude details, even about what had happened to Jess before she became a prostitute. The two blondes and brunette had begun crying as they heard about the heart wrenching treatment she had received.

After finishing her story, Santana curled into Brittany's arms and breathed in the blonde's familiar smell. For the first time in a very _long _time, she felt safe. Eventually, she drifted off into a doze.

"Santana. Santana wake up." Rachel said quietly, nudging the raven haired girl's shoulder. Santana shot up from her position on Brittany's shoulder and looked around. She remembered that she was in a hospital and relaxed. A doctor was standing in front of her, and seeing that she was awake, began speaking.

"Jess received a nearly fatal stab wound to her chest. It was very deep, and she lost a lot of blood, but the blade missed her heart by several millimeters. She's in critical condition, but we believe she'll pull through. Her room number is 404 and she is awake, but groggy from the pain killers." The doctor spoke in a calm voice. "You can go see her if you like." He finished.

Santana got up quickly and lead her friends to the elevator. They all squeezed in with the crowd and waited anxiously for the fourth floor. As soon as the doors opened, Santana slipped out and bolted to room 404.

Everything in the hospital room was white, leaving the girl in the bed exceptionally noticeable. She looked broken, the bruises on her face dark and fresh. Jess's lip had been busted, both of her eyes were swollen and black. There were hand shaped bruises around her neck, showing evidence of just how brutal Tessa had been. Santana stepped cautiously over to the bed.

Jess slowly, and painfully, turned her head to look at the girl coming into her room. She squinted against the fluorescents and then was finally able to make out who was standing next to her bed.

"Santana?" Jess croaked out. Her throat was dry and felt like sandpaper when she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Jess." Santana's voice cracked with sadness as she saw how injured Jess actually was. The younger girl weakly held her hand up and stopped her.

"It's not your fault Santana. I brought you into it." Jess managed to get out. It hurt her face to talk.

"I just thought that I could get to the police fast enough to keep you from getting so hurt." Santana cried, sitting down in the chair next to the bed and running a hand through her hair.

"It's ok Santana." Jess said quietly. The fluorescents were giving her a horrible headache, as well as all of the white in the room.

"But I broke the promise." Santana mumbled. She looked down at her hands, and then took one of Jess's.

"Don't worry about it Santana." Jess said, her voice getting slightly firmer. She locked eyes with Santana and smiled weakly, mostly because her face bones ached.

Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany stepped tentatively into the room. They were unsure of whether they were welcome, but when Santana nodded at their presence, they continued in. Quinn and Rachel sat down on the small couch across the room, while Brittany came to stand behind Santana.

Rachel spoke up from across the room. "I just want to say how sorry I am for punching you in the face." She apologized, looking sheepishly over at the younger girl.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Quinn said as well.

"It's alright." Jess said, softening her eyes. She knew the other girls probably hated her, but she knew she would hate herself too if the situation was reversed.

_**I know, kind of a stupid spot to leave. But I wanted to update for you guys and thank you for the reviews! You guys rock.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Jess struggled to stay awake, as the pain medication was clouding her head. Santana wouldn't stop apologizing for several minutes, but finally seemed to accept that Jess wasn't angry with her. Suddenly, she remembered Trace.

"How's Trace?" Jess croaked, tilting her head up to look at Santana. When the Latina didn't answer her, she felt her heart begin to race. "Santana? How's Trace?" She asked again as her stomach churned.

"Trace didn't make it. I'm so sorry Jess." Santana whispered. She watched as the 14 year old managed to keep her tears back and stared down at the blankets in front of her.

Santana gently wrapped her arms around Jess and was surprised when the younger girl actually brought her arms up and _clung _to her. She felt Jess's body began to shake with sobs, and she gave the other girls in the room a look that meant "get out", which they did.

Santana held on to the crying girl until she calmed down. Jess leaned back away from the Latina and wiped away at the tears on her face. Santana crawled into the bed beside her and leaned against Jess.

"So how have you been doing, you know, emotionally?" Jess asked after several moments of silence. Santana turned to look at her and then contemplated the question.

"The thing with Roy still messes with me…but I can't get over what I did to you." Santana admitted, her voice cracking.

Jess raised her eyebrows at the comment and looked at Santana. "Don't be like that Santana. You had no choice." She said quietly, taking the Latina's hand.

"You should get back to your friends." Jess told Santana, as she sat up in bed.

"But, you shouldn't be alone." Santana argued.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure they want to be with you too." Jess replied, pushing Santana gently out of the bed. The older girl complied and got out of the bed, taking one last look before she left.

Santana met up with Brittany and the others out in the hallway. Immediately, Brittany took her hand and they began walking down the hallway.

"Is she ok?" Quinn asked as they exited the hospital, into the parking lot. Santana turned her head to look at her.

"Well, she says she is." Santana mumbled. She felt terrible about leaving Jess alone at the hospital. But, she forced herself not to run back through the doors, and got into the rental car Rachel had gotten.

"Why do you care so much about her? She nearly got you killed." Rachel asked as they all got into the car. Santana whirled around from her position in the passenger's seat and glared at her.

"You don't understand anything about her Rachel. She's been through more than you could ever know, considering you've never set a foot outside your perfect little life." Santana growled, her eyes burning into Rachel's. The shorter girl broke away from the staring contest almost immediately, and then mumbled an apology.

As the day wore on, Jess got restless. She was terrified of the hospital trying to track down her mother, and then forcing her back into that household. It got to the point where she was so anxious that she pushed the blankets off of herself and got up.

Jess bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as she stood up. Everyone part of her body ached, especially her groin, chest, and ankle. Jess struggled to take the few steps towards the bathroom, where she could see her clothes, cleaned and folded. When she finally made it to the bathroom, she got in and shut the door.

After changing very slowly, and painfully, Jess opened the bathroom and stopped. Santana was there, staring at her.

"What are you doing?" The Latina asked, stepping over to help Jess to the bed. The girl seemed reluctant to sit down.

"Trying to leave." Jess mumbled. She didn't make eye contact with Santana.

"Why? So you can go back to being a prostitute?" Santana's voice got louder and she put herself into Jess's eye path. The fourteen year old finally locked eyes with her.

"Maybe." The response was short, simple, but enough to send Santana into a rage.

"You _can't _do that to yourself again. Why would you go back to that Jess?" The Latina's voice was quite loud by now, and she stood up from the bed.

It took Jess longer to get up, but she did it. "Where else am I supposed to go?" She responded coldly, cocking her head to the side.

Santana looked taken aback, and then a thought popped back in her head. "Come with me back to Ohio. You can stay with me, you'll be safe there, I promise." Santana said, her voice returning to a normal level.

Jess gave Santana a questioning look. "I don't know." She said quietly. She sat back down and looked away from Santana.

"Too bad. You don't have a choice. You're coming with me." Santana said decidedly.

_**So that was a little short, but my mom's bugging me to get off the computer. Leave some reviews!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Santana and Jess slowly snuck out of the hospital. They went out the back exit, to avoid being seen. Jess had to walk slowly, as her ankle was severely sprained, and everything in her body ached. Santana led her out into the parking lot to a silver Cadillac.

Jess hesitated a few feet away from the vehicle. She could see all three of Santana's friends in there. Santana turned to her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, putting her hand on the space in between Jess's shoulder blades.

"I don't think your friends, or anyone, wants me coming to Ohio with you. I'm the reason you got taken away from them." Jess said worriedly.

Santana shook her head. "You'll be fine Jess, I promise." She assured, guiding her towards the vehicle and opening the door.

Santana climbed in the very backseat next to Brittany, and Jess took her time getting in next to her, as the seat held three. She shut the door and then glanced around in the vehicle nervously. To her surprise, the shorter girl, Rachel, gave her a comforting smile from the driver's seat as she pulled out of the parking lot.

It was about 9:00 in the morning when Rachel pulled out of the hospital parking lot. She drove for about three hours before switching with Quinn. They both conversed quietly up front, while the three girls in the back were silent.

Santana's head rested on Brittany's shoulder, who ran her fingers through the Latina's dark hair. Santana did keep a firm grip on Jess's hand as the younger girl stared out the window. It had been a very long time since she had been anywhere but cheap motels and crappy street corners.

Eventually it was time for a pit stop; they still had 4 more hours until they returned to Lima. Santana was incredibly anxious. She couldn't wait to see the familiar high school halls, Mr. Shuester, the boys of Glee, and most of all, her family. She had talked on the phone with them a couple of times, assuring them she was ok and would return as quickly as possible. She had also made sure it was ok that Jess would be staying with them.

Everyone in the car changed positions so that Brittany was driving, Rachel was in the passenger's seat, and Jess was in between Santana and Quinn. Brittany managed to drive the 4 more hours until Lima and at last they pulled up next to Santana's house. There were already several cars out front on the street.

Everyone got out of the car and headed towards the house. Brittany and Santana linked pinkies, while Santana made sure she had a firm grasp on Jess's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at her, sensing her nervousness about being there.

Santana released her hold on both Brittany and Jess as she walked through the door. She was mobbed by her mother, father, who wrapped their arms around her tightly. Next came Puck, Finn, and Sam, who bear hugged her. She grinned at them and felt a wave of relief come over her. She had believed that she would never see them again.

Artie wheeled up to Santana who smiled and bent down, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She smiled and blushed, before making way for Mercedes and Tina, who wrapped their arms around the Latina.

Jess had been greeted by everyone who had been at the house. A few of the guys, especially the one in the wheel chair, had talked to her for awhile. But almost everyone had eyed her suspiciously for a few moments before actually talking to her. She had expected less hospitality, so she really wasn't upset.

Mr. Shuester also came to the welcoming home party, as well as Sue. Although she was ecstatic about seeing everyone again, Santana finally relaxed when everyone had left. Santana and Jess went up to the Latina's room to wind down.

"So, how are you feeling?" Santana asked once they had gotten up to her room. She shut the door behind her and then both girls sat down on the bed.

"Ok, I guess." Jess replied quietly. She was exhausted by the long car trip, and the stress of meeting so many people that she assumed would hate her.

"You probably want to go to sleep, huh?" Santana said, pushing Jess's hair out of her eyes. The younger girl nodded and yawned.

Santana leant Jess a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. Both girls changed in the same room, as they had done so many times before, but this time they didn't have an audience.

Santana and Jess crawled into Santana's bed and snuggled up next to one another. They stayed silent for awhile, before Jess finally spoke.

"So, how are you doing, about, you know, stuff?" Jess asked, turning to look Santana in the eye.

"When I'm with other people, I'm pretty much fine. It's when I get alone that I can't not think about it." Santana admitted.

"Are you afraid, or what?" Jess asked further. She knew that Santana would need someone to talk to. Like she had had Trace.

"I know they're dead. But I still feel like they can hurt me." Santana's voice quivered and she nestled into Jess's arms.

"Well they _are _dead and they _can't _hurt you." Jess told the Latina. Santana nodded weakly and shut her eyes. She took in a shaky breath before tears started running down her face.

"That's still not the worst thing. I will _never _forgive myself for letting Tessa do that to you. And for what I did to you myself. I was a coward, and it only happened because of what I said to her." Santana sobbed, burying her face into Jess's shoulder. The 14 year old held her tightly, shushing her until the sobs resided.

"Santana, you need to forgive yourself. _I _forgive you. It's over and we're both going to be alright." Jess said solemnly. And with that, she reached over and turned the lamp on the nightstand off and both girls fell asleep.

_**Hey, guys. Sorry for the weight. I had some family issues and haven't really thought about this fic much. Tell me if you want me to continue.**_


	15. Chapter 15

A week and a half passed with Santana and Jess getting comfortable with their lives. It didn't take Santana long to get back into her normal routine, enjoying the familiarity of it all. But for Jess, it was difficult. She didn't know what to do with herself most of the time. She kept to herself most of the time, not wanting to crowd Santana, and wanting her to give time with her friends, and Brittany of course.

Eventually, the time when Santana and Jess were starting school again. Jess spent half the night up before she finally dozed off. Her nerves were shot from worrying about her first day. She had never even been to high school before. When she ran away, she had just been starting middle-school.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Santana asked, peeking her head into Jess's room, which had originally been the guest room. The younger girl broke her gaze away from the mirror and nodded uncertainly. Jess followed the Latina downstairs and out the door.<p>

Santana and Jess rode in the Latina's car in silence. Jess drummed her fingers anxiously on the seat and Santana could sense the girl's fear. As she pulled into her parking space, she shut her car off and turned to look at Jess.

"You're going to be fine. Why are you so worried?" Santana asked, taking Jess's hand.

"I was a prostitute Santana. You honestly think people are going to like me? That I'm going to fit in?" Jess's voice cracked a bit and she averted her gaze from Santana's.

"The glee club likes you. They've been dying to hear you sing. And everyone in this school knows I'll kick ass if they so much as look at you the wrong way." The Latina assured her. Jess couldn't help but crack a smile. "There's my girl." Santana laughed, getting out of the car. Jess followed her, still a bit hesitant.

Jess felt like she was on a TV show. The halls were just as busy as she expected they'd be, but louder. She clutched her new textbooks to her chest and hurried to her classes. A couple of kids she recognized as Santana's friends smiled at her and said hi, which brought some comfort to her. But she still felt out of place. Finally, she made it to eighth period; Glee Club.

* * *

><p>Santana watched the door way of the chorus room anxiously as Brittany held her hand. "What if she got lost, B?" The Latina asked worriedly. Her blonde girlfriend rolled her eyes.<p>

"San, the schools only so big." For once, Brittany used logic that made sense to everyone else.

A couple seconds later, Jess walked tentatively into the choir room. Santana burst up from her chair to envelope her in a hug.

"Did everything go alright? No one gave you any trouble? You found all your classes okay?" Santana started firing questions at the seemingly tired girl.

"It was fine Santana." Jess answered quietly. The Latina looked at her questioningly, but didn't pursue it further. Taking the younger girl's hand, Santana led her to the seat next to her.

* * *

><p>Glee went fast for Jess, and she was grateful. Her first day of high school had been exhausting. Plus being away from Santana all day was a bit of a challenge. She waited patiently for the Latina to grab her things from her locker and kiss Brittany goodbye before heading out towards the car. Jess was uncharacteristically quiet. She had come to be pretty talkative around Santana, and even a couple of Santana's friends. But now, she was just quiet.<p>

"Are you alright Jess?" Santana asked, as she pulled out of the parking lot. The girl turned to look at her.

"I'm fine." Jess replied. Santana wasn't convinced.

"You don't seem fine. Did something happen?" The Latina questioned. Jess sighed before answering.

"I just….don't fit in. Everyone there is all innocent and happy and I….I don't have anything in common with any of them. It's like they're a bunch of little kids." The teenager managed to explain. Santana nodded.

"That's why I wanted you to join Glee. They're the kind of kids you can talk to anything about. Plus, you have me of course." Santana said, smiling at the girl in the passenger seat. Jess nodded and returned the smile somewhat.

The two girls eventually made it home and spent the rest of the night together. After dinner had been eaten, homework had been done, and TV shows had been watched, the two were lying in Santana's bed. There was no talking for a while, until suddenly, Jess spoke.

"I miss Trace." The girl mumbled quietly. Santana turned to look at her in pity.

"I know sweety, I know." The Latina said, pulling Jess in closer to her. Nothing else was said after that, and both of them ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Santana rolled over to find that Jess was no longer next to her. Feeling that the now empty side of the bed was still warm, the Latina got up as she heard noise coming from Jess's room down the hall. She crept down the dark hallway quietly, and noticed that the lights were on in the girl's room. <em>

_ Santana eventually made it to the doorway and looked inside. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the large man pinning Jess to the bed. _Roy. _He looked up from Jess's blank face and grinned at Santana. It was then she realized that Jess wasn't wearing clothes. Roy looked away from her and pressed his body into Jess's. The girl cried out in pain and Santana brought a hand to her mouth in shock. She felt like she was going to be sick. Turning to her side, she suddenly came face to face with Tessa. Another scream shook the house and Santana realized it was her's, combined with Jess's-_

"Santana! Wake up!" Jess shook the Latina and her eyes shot open. Santana shot up in the bed and tried to catch her breath. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she attempted to catch her breath. Jess sat up beside her and stared at her questioningly.

"Nightmare?" Jess asked quietly, her voice groggy with sleep. Santana nodded and lied back down. Jess curled up beside her once again and it didn't take long for the two to fall asleep once again.

_**So guys, I finally got inspiration again! Weeee! Thank you all for being so patient with this, and I'll try to update as fast as I can!**_


End file.
